


Pound It.

by chosuiri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, but i thought that chat would totally do this, i forgot to post this but eh why not, i like the marichat dynamic the most??, i wrote this in like an hour so it's probably not that good, this is so typical lmao bye, why do i keep writing ladynoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat finally finds it appropriate to confess his love to Ladybug. Little does he know, she is actually interested in someone else.<br/>(Spoiler Alert: It's him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound It.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i was just thinking as i was reading identity reveal fics... and like i was just "i think chat would be so desperate he reveals his own identity..."  
> then this stuff happened. smh.

“My lady, I’m in love with you. Honestly.” Chat whispered, his cheeks flushed with a vibrant red shade. Desperately, he held onto her gloved hand and his intense gaze refused to abate a single bit. He was only met with silence on Ladybug’s end; perhaps she realized that he was genuinely serious about his affections for her?

“I’m sorry, maybe this was a mistake…” He lamented, as eyes uneasily shifted around, and he decided the best next course of action would be to avoid those gorgeous, electrifying blue eyes of hers. Unwittingly, his voice became soft and somber, and it just reminded him a whole lot of his civilian self. Adrien would be too starstruck to say anything, let alone confess his love for the hero. But he wasn’t him. He wasn’t the perfect boy he despised.

“... kitty.” Ladybug mumbled, and he noticed that her cheeks were aflame with embarrassment. He felt a little satisfaction from the knowledge that he managed to fluster her-- even just a little bit. “I love you, but not in the same way. I… I love someone else.” She took a deep breath after she forced the words out of her mouth, and only a frown could be seen on her face. She was depressed that he had to break the news for her partner-- but she really can’t reciprocate his feelings.

Chat felt his hopeful smile turn upside down. Biting his lip from Ladybug snapping him back into reality, he pulled away from her. He knew that he shouldn’t have said anything. A look of hurt flashed across his face, and he was pissed that he just ruined their relationship by confessing. But he couldn’t help it-- he had to tell her. “I.. I see.” He choked out forcefully, and made himself slap a smile on his face. It was alright. Just let her know that he was joking.

“Who is this someone?” He wanted to punch himself so bad. God, why did he say that? He couldn’t force her to say anything. Didn’t he say he was going to be respectful of her true identity? He couldn’t go back on that promise, no matter how tempting it was.

“... Adrien.” She replied with an equally sad smile, it would even rival his. “Adrien Agreste.” She repeated, a bit louder than before. She didn’t know what exactly inspired her to confess who she had the biggest crush on. With a forlorn sigh, her figure slumped over and she pressed her face into her hands. “I’m so sorry, Chat.”

Chat froze when he heard his civilian identity name mentioned. What? How come his lady actually liked his real self. Wasn’t he super boring? It took all he had to not spat out ‘what a crappy guy to have a crush on’, and forced himself to stay civil toward himself. It was rare to find out that he was jealous of the real him. Usually he envied his superhero side for being able to be so bold and confident. He was desperate to get his lady to even spare a glance at him… yet he was losing against himself? How was that even fair? Steeling his thoughts, he let out a sigh. “I see.”

But after those words leave his mouth, an idea popped in his mind. It was genius. Making sure to remain silent, he gingerly pressed against the ring on his hand, and released his transformation. Maybe he didn’t have to be Chat. It was one of the most reckless decisions he made, and he knew for sure that Plagg would probably call him an idiot for doing it.

“W-What are you doing?” Ladybug, now noticing what he was doing, glanced up from her depressed state and gawked. She wasn’t sure if she was angry or intrigued-- why in the world would Chat do that? It wasn’t like she was going to follow suit and reveal herself as well. He couldn’t possibly be encouraging her to do that at a time like this! Chat Noir’s outfit slowly deteriorated and turned back into…

Adrien Agreste.

Realizing that the boy of her dreams was right in front of her, and that she just rejected him made her want to hit herself. She was so stupid. Why did she do that? “A-Adrien?” She sputtered, unsure how to feel right now. She blushed profusely, and her heart stung from what she had just done. Can she just fall off the Eiffel Tower and forge that this ever happened? Can’t this be a dream?

“It’s me, my lady.” He purred back in response, but his voice was still weak from the burning rejection he suffered. “I didn’t know you actually liked a lame guy like me… I’m boring. I somehow thought that Chat Noir was more desirable. Guess not, in your case.” Adrien laughed sheepishly, and he forced himself to avert his gaze. This certainly was not the highlight of his day. Maybe this was a nightmare?

“I can’t believe this,” she muttered, “why am I so stupid? At one point Alya suspected… but I couldn’t believe it was you.” Too caught up in her thoughts, she even let a hint of her identity slip out.

“Alya?”

Ladybug began to break out in sweat, cursing herself silently for revealing that fact. She couldn’t possibly make up a legit excuse for why she knew her. Her earrings beeped, and revealed that she only had a little more time before she was forced back into being boring, ol’ Marinette. “Alya… the runner of the Ladyblog? She’s in our class.” Crap, she just let something else slip.

Adrien’s frown turned into a cheeky smirk, and he scooted closer to her. With a knowing and pointed look, he took on Chat Noir’s personality again. “ _Our_ class?”

“...” She kept making it obvious, and felt like she had to close her eyes. She should just stay quiet. Yeah. That was how she could make it better-- or even better, she can just run away. Maybe she should run away.

Making the decision to do just that, she rose from her seat on the tower and took out her yoyo to fling it across somewhere else. But someone stopped her from leaving.

“Wait.” She turned to face Adrien, who looked at her pleadingly. He also latched himself on her leg, which definitely weighed her down. He was that curious? Wouldn’t he just be disappointed to find out that it was her all this time?

Her miraculous beeped loudly, and she knew that she probably only had one dot left. Deciding to give up, she let out a sigh and put away her weapon. There was no use… it wouldn’t be fair if he revealed his identity while she remained as an enigma for him. “Fine.” With that last definite answer, she was transformed back into herself, but Adrien still clung to her leg.

“... Princess.” He whispered quietly, and was adamant on sticking to her leg. “No, Marinette. To think that you were right behind me all this time…”

“It was a surprise to see that you were the guy I teased and flirted with every day.” She replied with a sigh, and felt absolutely sheepish-- even naked in front of Adrien. Without the guise of Ladybug, or without him under the guise of Chat Noir, she found it tough to stay and look at him in the eye. “I’m so stupid. Can I take back my rejection?”

“No take backs!” He shouted, albeit childishly as he finally backed off. He forced himself to get up, and faced Marinette with a decisive look on his face. “You only like Adrien. You have to fall in love with the Chat side too.”

“And you only like Ladybug, and not me.” She huffed, knowing that she was acting as childish as he was. “You’re right. We have to be friends first… so, friends?”

“Friends.” He echoed, and raised an arm up and balled his hand into a fist. He offered it to her, and whispered, “Pound it.”

With an exasperated smile on her face, she did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> what, were you actually expecting romance?  
> lol sorry :)  
> but real talk, thank you for reading this! you guys are awesome, i love this fandom.


End file.
